Starfire vs Raven's mind
by Ravona
Summary: Starfire becomes restless and eventually finds her self lost in Raven's black mirror. Raven comes to her rescue but is unable to defeat Trigorn alone. The other titans all have to enter Nevermore and help save Raven and Starfire. Chapter 5 submited! [fini
1. Default Chapter

Starfires Unpleasant Trip  
  
This is my first try so please submit a review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and I probably will never.  
  
It was a normal day at the T- Tower BeastBoy, Robin, and Cyborg were playing video games while Starfire was cheering them on even though she had know clue what the game was about. Raven was up in her room meditating.  
  
Beastboy: "I'm getting hungry let's go get pizza."  
  
Cyborg: "I'm game. Let's get double pepperoni no triple."  
  
Robin: "Actually I was thinking of a regular pepperoni pizza with olives."  
  
Cyborg: " With beef, bacon, sausages, and ."  
  
Beastboy: " No Way!! I've been most of those animals, I want veggie with spinach, mushrooms, and . "  
  
Cyborg & Robin: NO!  
  
The boys walk out the door arguing about what to get leaving Raven and Starfire alone. Starfire decides to get something to eat with Raven by the time Starfire gets to Ravens door Raven slips out of her room in her usual monotonous mood.  
  
Starfire: Hi Raven, the boys just went to get pizza you want to get a sandwich or ice cream or something?  
  
Raven: Herbal- Tea  
  
Starfire: O.O  
  
While Raven Is fixing her tea Starfire gets a giant bowl of chocolate ice cream with fudge, marshmallows, and chocolate powder. ( 3 pounds of sugar went into making this ice cream)  
  
Raven: You're going to eat all of that?  
  
Starfire: Of course I just love, uh what do you call it again uh ice cream?  
  
Raven: Whatever  
  
After they finish eating Raven goes to the living room and reads a horror book. Starfire, being more hyper than usual, becomes restless and begins walking all around the tower and finds herself in Ravens room unable to control herself Starfire begins to look around in Ravens stuff.  
  
Starfire: Wow, I didn't know Ravens room was so big, looks like gorgol of the oogles ( a holiday on Starfires planet) came early. Cool what's this?  
  
Starfire picks up Ravens black mirror and gazes into it unaware of life or anything around her. Eventually the black flies out of the mirror and grabs Starfire snapping her out of her trance, and pulls her in.  
  
Starfire: *screams* Raven! Help!  
  
Raven couldn't hear Starfires frantic screams and continues to read, Starfire is now in the black mirror which is a portal to Ravens mind.  
  
Starfire: What kind of horrible place is this!  
  
Starfire begins to search for a way out but, eventually gets lost.  
To be continued.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!! 


	2. Starfire's Trip in Raven's Mind

Starfire's Trip in Nevermore  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I do not own Teen Titans and neither do you.  
  
Starfire starts looking around but can't find a way out, an hour has passed. Raven is done reading and has decided to take a nap on the couch. Starfire, still trapped in Nevermore, is becoming more and more less hopeful and fears she'll never get out.  
  
Starfire: I have never been so scared before, where am I? Is this where Raven came from? No wonder why she's so serious.  
  
A couple of minutes pass by and Starfire sees who she thinks is the original Raven, but it is really the cheerful/happy part of Raven (pink)  
  
Starfire: (talks really fast) Raven! Raven! Help me! You see I was wandering around the tower going in and out all of the rooms because I guess I had too much sugar from the ice cream I got for lunch and I was hyper, anyway I game to your room and it was big and different and stuff then I saw your black mirror thingy and I know I shouldn't have touched it or anything but it was so interesting so I picked it up and I started looking at it and I couldn't stop because it was so interesting and then a black hand came out and grabbed me and pulled me in this weird place and and and. Why are you wearing pink?  
  
Pink Raven: It's my favorite color!  
  
Starfire: O.O I.didn't you liked .pink  
  
Pink Raven: Like totally.  
  
Starfire: Er riiight, Can you get me out of here?  
  
Pink Raven: Sure!  
  
Starfire: Where are we anyway?  
  
Pink Raven: Nevermore it's a pretty nice place Don't ya think?  
  
Starfire: 'Nice' isn't the word that comes to mind  
  
Starfire and Pink Raven walk on for about 15 minutes and end up at a brick arch  
  
P. Raven: Well this is where we stop  
  
Starfire: Through here?  
  
P. Raven: Yup!  
  
Starfire and Raven both walk through but only Starfire comes through the other side pink Raven has disappeared. Starfire walks along the path for a couple of minutes until she finds the sorry part of Raven, (gray).  
  
Starfire: Raven? Weren't you just wearing pink?  
  
Gray Raven: * nods no sadly*  
  
Starfire: It's getting cold do you have a coat or sweater I can borrow?  
  
Gray Raven: You can have one of my robes I owe you for ignoring you while I was meditating.  
  
Starfire: uh thanks don't worry about it I shouldn't have bothered you.  
  
G. Raven: * stares blankly at Starfire* Also I'm sorry about closing the door on you two days ago.  
  
Starfire: It okay I told you don't worry about it, how do we get out of here?  
  
Gray Raven: I can show you but you won't like me afterwards  
  
Starfire: what do you mean?  
  
Starfire and Gray Raven walk on for about 20 minutes. G. Raven keeps apologizing for past incidents that aren't big deals and Starfire keeps saying it's okay don't worry about it.  
  
G. Raven: Oh, and I am sorry for not trying your pudding you made 3 weeks ago.  
  
Starfire: For the millionth time; IT'S OKAY DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!!  
  
G. Raven: *stares blankly* I'm also sorry for.  
  
Starfire: -.-  
  
They arrive at another brick arch and like Pink Raven, Gray Raven disappears on the other side. Raven wakes up from her nap by that time Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin are back from the Pizza Place they brought back 3 extra large pizza's 1 meat lovers for Cyborg, 1 with sausages and olives for Robin, and 1 veggie lovers for Beastboy.  
  
Raven: What took you guys so long?  
  
Cyborg: It took ½ hour for every pizza. Raven: Whatever  
  
Beastboy: You want one it's gooood?  
  
Raven: No.  
  
Robin: I still don't see how anyone can resist pizza.  
  
Cyborg: I can especially when you mess it up with olives and vegetables.  
  
Robin & B.B: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MESS IT UP?!?!  
  
The boys go into the living room with their pizza's arguing about whose pizza is better. Raven decides to go to her room and practice transitional mind meditation so she can tap in to her inner self. When Raven begins her meditation she immediately realizes something wrong, something very wrong. Someone was in her mind!  
  
Raven: No!  
  
Raven looks at the mirror and notices Starfire's handprint she deliberately stares into the mirror so she can go to Nevermore and save Starfire.  
  
To Be Continued.  
What will happen next will Raven find Starfire in Nevermore? if she does will she be able to save her? And what about Trigon ( did I spell that right?)  
  
Please Submit Review! 


	3. Raven and Starfire Fight

Raven and Starfire Fight Trigorn  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans, because if I did their show would come on more often.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////// Raven looks at the mirror and notices Starfire's handprint she deliberately stares into the mirror so she can go to Nevermore and save Starfire. Raven is soon sucked into Nevermore and is able to find Starfire within minutes. Starfire is on the ground leaning against a conveniently placed rock. Starfire looked hopeless almost depressed. Raven rushed over and knelt beside Starfire.  
  
Raven: Starfire! Are you okay?  
  
Starfire: I'm exhausted, all I did was look in your mirror.  
  
Raven: that mirror is a portal to my MIND! ! Not a toy!! ( it's copyrighted I know! don't flame me!)  
  
Starfire: Oh! ^o^  
  
Raven: -_-* How long have you  
  
Starfire: I dunno `bout 2 hours  
  
Raven: Well there's the exit *raven points to an arch with a spinning vortex of supposed doom* you should leave before Trigorn ( did I spell that right?) shows up.  
  
Starfire: Trigorn?  
  
Raven: My father.  
  
Suddenly the ground starts shaking violently. Raven and Starfire brace themselves for Trigorn. The Earth shakes more violently and Trigorn appears from behind large conveniently placed rocks ( why is everything conveniently placed in cartoons?)  
  
Trigorn: HATE SHALL RUUUULE!!!!!!!!  
  
Starfire & Raven: * gasp*  
  
Starfire: What do we do?  
  
Raven: fi-  
  
Before Raven can finish her sentence Trigorn picks them both up and tightly squeezes them.  
  
Trigorn: Rage shall consume you!!  
  
Raven: Starfire! Don't get mad or angry, he becomes stronger from anger and rage. Stay calm  
  
Starfire: Easier said then done  
  
Trigorn: PUNY WEAKLINGS YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT I  
  
Starfire: ME! The word your looking for is me not I  
  
Raven: Uh Starfire I don't think he's looking for grammar lessons  
  
Starfire: oh  
  
Raven: Fire starbolts into his eyes!!  
  
Starfire: Okay * starfires eyes turn green and she fires a stream of starbolts into Trigorn's eyes*  
  
Trigorn: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MY EYES MY EYES I CAN'T SEE I CAN'T SEE!! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHATYOU HAVE DONE!!  
  
Shielding his eyes Trigorn has released Raven and Starfire. The two of them fly towards the exit while they can but, unfortunately Trigorn has cleared his eyes and is now blocking the exit preventing Starfire and Raven from leaving.  
  
Raven: Noo!  
  
Starfire: * In rage Starfire flies toward Trigorn and fires two streams of starbolts at Trigorn but has no affect on him.  
  
Trigorn: MWHAHAHAH I CAN SEE THE RAGE IN YOUR EYES HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Raven: Starfire don't .  
  
. but it was too late Trigorn grew taller and stronger from Starfire's anger. At the site of this Starfire flies down next to Raven behind another conveniently placed rock  
  
Starfire: *gasp* Raven what happened  
  
Raven: YOU!!  
  
Starfire: ME???!!!  
  
Raven: You got angry, Trigorn gets stronger from anger I told you to stay CALM!  
  
Starfire: I'm sorry  
  
Raven: *sighs* We'll never be able to defeat him now.  
  
Starfire: I have an idea but, you probably won't like it  
  
( FYI: Trigorn is currently trying to swat away the little black crows that are mocking hin because he's pink and has long hair)  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Starfire: Ask the boys for help.  
  
Raven: You won't to invite three boys into 'MY' mind and help 'ME' deal with 'MY' father.  
  
Starfire: ^u^ couldn't hurt  
  
Raven: *mutters couldn't hurt you*  
  
Starfire: come again  
  
Raven: never mind I'll distract T4rigorn and get him away from the exit while you escape and get the boys  
  
Starfire: Good Luck!  
  
Raven flies towards Trigorn while Starfire sneaks out from behind the rock and tip- toes towards the exit  
  
Raven: HEY!! TRIHEAD CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, LOSER  
  
Trigorn: YOU CAN'T OUT RUN MEEE!!  
  
Raven: MAYBE NOT BUT I CAN OUT FLY YOU, PINKY  
  
Starfire, trying not to explode with laughter, reaches the portal and walks through. Raven flies away from Trigorn as fast as she can but, Trigorn remains a couple of feet behind her.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Starfire: *screams at the top of her lungs* ROBIN, CYBORG BEASTBOY RAVEN NEEDS HELP GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Beastboy: Raven needs help?  
  
Robin: I never thought I'd see the day  
  
Cyborg: where is she?  
  
Starfire: um evermore, sweatermore, no uh wettermore uh in her mind  
  
Robin: Raven needs help in her mind?  
  
Cyborg: oh oh me and Beastboy been there it's called Nevermore  
  
Beastboy: That place is still giving me nightmares * shivers*  
  
Starfire: There's no time we have to help her now  
  
Robin: okay how to we get to Nevermore?  
  
Starfire: Follow me  
  
To Be Continued .  
  
What will happen next? Will Raven be able to hold off Trigorn ? Will the other Teen Titans be able to get into Nevermore? Will Beastboy ever get over his fear of Nevermore? ( probably not) Stay tuned and please Review. 


	4. Trigorn's Fall?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Never did Never will  
  
TRIGORN'S FALL  
  
Robin: okay how to we get to Nevermore?  
  
Starfire: Follow me  
  
Starfire led Beastboy, Robin and Cyborg to Ravens room.  
  
Robin: Cool. In an eerie kinda way  
  
Cyborg: this place is bigger than I remembered  
  
Beastboy: * shivering* Her room still gives me the creeps.  
  
Starfire: Here  
  
Starfire picks up the mirror and instructs everybody to look into it. They do and soon they are sucked into Nevermore.  
  
Beastboy: I hate that portal.  
  
Starfire: shh, Trigorn is around here somewhere  
  
Robin: * whispers* Trigorn?  
  
Cyborg: *whispers* Raven's father  
  
Robin: YOU MEAN YOU BROUGHT US HERE TO MEET HER FATHER ?!  
  
Starfire: SSSHHHUUUUUUTTUUUUUPPP!!  
  
Cyborg, Beastboy. Robin: O.O  
  
Stafire: * quickly clamps her hands over her mouth* ^u^' *whispers* my bad  
  
Cyborg: *whispers to Robin* no Raven and Trigorn are fighting  
  
Robin: *whispers* These family issues to work themselves out, no reason we should get involved.  
  
Beastboy: DUDE THIS ISN'T FAMILY ISSUES RAVEN AND TRIGORN ARE PRACTICLY SWORN ENEMIES!!!!  
  
Beastboy: oh yeah whisper  
  
Robin: *O.O* oh  
  
Raven not only hears the yelling but also sense the presence of someone else in her mind and begins to turn around. Meanwhile Trigorn, being large, pink and old, is now running out of breath from running for so long and is oblivious(not noticing) to the yelling Raven on the other hand is not tired, one because she's flying and notrunning and two because she's in her own mind and is in serenity. So Trigorn begins to follow Raven back around toward the exit.  
  
Trigorn: YOU'LL *PANT!* NEVER BE ABLE *PANT!* ESCAPE FROM *PANT!* MEE! *PANT PANT!*  
  
Raven: Whatever  
  
Trigorn: *PANT!* WHAT? *PANT!*  
  
Raven: -.-^  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Robin: so where is Raven and this Trigorn  
  
Starfire: I don't know she's probably knows we're here so she's probably coming this way  
  
Beastboy: yeah we are in her mind after all she should know  
  
Cyborg: *eating pizza with his back to every one else*  
  
Robin: Cyborg, are you eating?  
  
Cyborg: *turns around with cheese on his chin and his mouth full of pizza* No not at all what would I be eating in Nevermore  
  
Robin Beastboy: HOW COULD YOU HOLD OUT ON US LIKE THAT!!  
  
Cyborg: IT'S MY PIZZA!!!  
  
Beastboy: YOU KNOW I GET HUNGRY WHEN I GET SCARED I'D EVEN EAT MEAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!  
  
Starfire: Please no more mean talking Trigorn and Raven are coming.  
  
Robin: GIVE ME PIZZA!!!  
  
Cyborg: GET YOUR OWN!! Robin: No  
  
Cyborg: Yes  
  
Beastboy: No  
  
Robin: Get your own  
  
Beastboy: You  
  
Cyborg: Yeah  
  
Robin: No  
  
Beastboy: Yes  
  
Robin: No  
  
Cyborg: Yes  
  
This argument goes own for a long time but, the Raven comes into view with Trigorn behind her. Trigorn is slouched down and has slowed to a jog and is panting so heavily that Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy think it's wind.  
  
Robin: What's with the sudden weather change?  
  
Cyborg: I don't know  
  
Beastboy: Since when was there weather in Nevermore  
  
Starfire: That's not wind THAT'S TRIGORN!! GET READY TO FIGHT.  
  
Trigorn is now about 20 feet away from the titans and can easily be seen. He starts to slouch more and eventually falls down.  
  
All titans: O.O  
  
Trigorn then sinks into the ground and is conveniently buried beneath more conveniently placed rocks.  
  
Robin: Well that was easy 


	5. Raven and Trigorn

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, whatcha goin` ta do `bout it?  
  
Robin: That was easy  
  
Beastboy: .A little too easy. I've always wanted to say that.  
  
The other titans: *sweat drop*  
  
Raven: All of you have to get out NOW!!  
  
Starfire: But what about Trigorn  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, he could wake up any moment  
  
Raven: THAT'S MY PROBLEM!!  
  
Other titans: O.O  
  
Starfire: but..  
  
Raven: OUT!!!!  
  
The other Teen Titans hurriedly go to the spinning vortex and exit Ravens mind. Raven stays and walks toward Trigorn. Without the noise and fighting Nevermore is completely silent. Raven concentrates and summons all of the other Ravens. When they appear all the Ravens levitate around Trigorn in a circular moment.  
  
All Ravens: Aserath Metrion Zyntos  
  
The Ravens have all aimed there powers at Trigorn. Trigorn begins to shrink and becomes the angry part of Raven (red). Raven then summons all of the Ravens to their part of Nevermore except Red Raven who combines with Raven. Her eyes flash red but quickly return to blue and she leaves Nevermore. All of the Titans (excluding Raven) are in Ravens room eagerly waiting for her to return from Nevermore.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Robin: Raven, what happened?  
  
Raven: .. Nothing  
  
Beastboy: come on you can tell us.  
  
Raven: *sighs* Trigorn, my father, is on my home planet, Aserath, the Trigorn you saw was not and actual person. He was part of me like all the other parts of me in Nevermore.  
  
Cyborg: Then why didn't he look like all the other Ravens?  
  
Raven: He's different, the other Ravens are all my emotions, Trigorn just became one of them.  
  
Starfire: but what were you doing in there just then?  
  
Raven: . I can't say  
  
Cyborg: Raven I-  
  
Raven: please. leave me alone  
  
Beastboy: But Raven-  
  
Raven: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!  
  
Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy all shrug and leave.  
  
Starfire: If you ever want to talk about any thing I'll be here.  
  
Raven: Thanks  
  
THE END  
  
So what do you think? Please Review. 


End file.
